Love is more difficult than it seems
by seriesshipper
Summary: This is a story about friendship, love and heartbreaks. This story includes eventually Lucaya and Filey. If you can't handle drama then this isn't the right story for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for possible spelling mistakes. English isn't my mother language but I try my best. The chapters move on quite fast, faster than I wanted to but hope you like even parts of it. :D tell me wishes (can't promise that they will come true) and also critics and roses. Thank you, enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1_

 **MAYA POV**

It wasn't that long ago since we were at middle school. It's hard to believe how much things have changed. For example Riley and Lucas used to go out which seems like a ridiculous idea, if you think about it now. We aren't the same people we were back then, but our group is still almost the same. We have all changed a bit and now we just let ourselves be what we want to be and no one tries to change that.

Farkle is as weird as he used to be but much more mature. There is sparkles between him and Riley but they don't seem to see that themselves. They have their own nerdy things and they almost everyday spend their free time in library or something like that. Lucas is, surprisingly, really popular. He plays football in our schools team and is part of the most popular kids in school. He's also kind of a player too and it's not surprise if he has two different girls at the same day. And me. Well I haven't changed that much. I'm still into arts but now my focus is more into music. I haven't had anything romantic going on since I broke up with Joshua about six months ago.

"Hey pancake! Am I ruining your little daydreaming?" Lucas said with mocking voice after he sees how I jumped a little as he sat down next to me.

"First of all, don't call me that, and second, hello Ranger Rick" I answer with as solid voice as I can put up to. Lucas just gives me a little grin and starts to eat his sandwich.

"Anyway, why did you came to sit with me instead of those 'cool friends' of yours?" I ask while looking some pretty cheerleaders showing off themselves to football boys. You can say that football is a huge thing for our school and cheerleaders are the meanest, vicious girls in school.

"You were here by yourself and I don't want you to be alone, Maya. Besides I like hanging out with you as crazy as that mind sound" Lucas says and put his irritating smile in his face. I smirk a little and bump him gently on the shoulder.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine by myself" I say with proud voice. Although, I appreciate his effort. Lucas knows how hard it was for me when I broke up with Josh and I must confess that I still haven't got over him completely. Lucas gives me a little smile and we eat our lunches in quiet. Soon I hear familiar voices behind us. Who else would it be but our two best friends.

"Hey guys!" Riley greets us with her usual cheerful voice.

"Hey you two" we greet them back and they sit down by our table.

"So, guess what me and Riley are going to do this evening?" Farkle says with big smile, Riley also smiling like stupid next to him.

"Go to the library?" I ask with my not-interested voice.

"No, we go to see the new action movie that everybody talk about!" Riley says with her voice getting even happier than before. Me and Lucas give each other a look and then watch our two clueless friend.

"Sooo, in other words you are going on a date?" I say with my other brow raised and grin on my face. As soon as I said that the both of them turned bright red and tried not to look at each other.

"No it's not a date.. We are just hanging out.." Farkle tries to explain still looking like a firetruck.

"That sounds like a date to me" Lucas points out laughing a little. It was funny how Farkle or Riley didn't see how into they were to each other. We decide not to tease them anymore. Just like that we move on and talk about everything that friends talk about. We're having such a great time that we don't even realize that someone is standing next to us. We hear someone clearing her throat and we stop laughing and turn our heads to her direction.

"Sorry to interrupt your little, ummm, chat but Lucas we really need you to come with us outside. We are going to compete who is the best-looking cheerleader and you are a great judge for that" girl with the most annoying voice says. Who else than Missy Bradford. Farkle loses his interest and starts playing some game he has in his phone.

"Yeah right then, I better get going" Lucas says to us or mainly to me. I can't help feeling a little sad. I grab Lucas's hand after Missy left and turned my eyes to meet his.

"Don't go with them" I whisper and he smiles.

"Aww, can't you stand being away from me for few minutes?" Lucas says with sarcastic voice.

"Don't worry, I will come back sooner or later" he continues and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking off to be with his other 'friends'. Farkle was too busy playing with his phone to notice anything. Riley, on the other hand, gives me a sad smile. Yeah, I have to admit it, I've had feelings for Lucas since like 9th grade but they went away because of Josh. Now that Josh is gone, the feelings have gotten back slowly but surely. I know it's pathetic but I can't help it. Something about his green eyes and heartwarming smile gets to me every time I look at him. But he surely doesn't see the way about me.

"You want to talk about it?" Riley asks looking a bit worried.

"No, I'm fine" I answer and look outside where they were having their so called competition.

School was almost over but I decided to stay for a little longer to play. I let my fingers touch every single string on the guitar while waiting for every one else to leave. Our music teacher goes as well and lets me be by myself. I turn around and make sure that I truly was alone before starting playing. I started playing Not the Only One by Sam Smith.

 _"You and me, we made a vow, For better or for worse, I can't believe you let me down, But the proof's in the way it hurts.."_

 **LUCAS POV**

I was still talking with my team mates after our practice. I then left with Zay and we decided to walk through the school. We were talking about the best-looking-girl competition which was earlier and somehow Missy was the winner. I didn't vote for her although I think she's pretty hot.

"Dude, did you see how Jessica reacted when she didn't win? Man, she went nuts!" Zay says and we both laugh at it. I hear some music and tell Zay to shut up so I could hear better.

 _"You say I'm crazy, 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done, But when you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one"_

We walk by the music class and I saw through the doors window how Maya was singing and can't help noticing few tears on her cheek.

"Man that girl can sing, but she should pick some happier songs" Zay says and I give him the look.

"You go ahead, I catch up with you later?" I then say more telling than asking. Zay nods and starts walking along the hallway. I open the door quietly so Maya couldn't hear me. I just stand there and watch how beautiful, broken girl sings with her broken heart. It kills me what Josh did to her. She let her guard down with him and then he goes and cheats on her with some college girl. He said he was drunk, and maybe he was, but that doesn't mean that he was allowed to do that to her. I have always liked Maya. Sometimes more than I should. But me and her would never work out and she wouldn't ever even want me. I don't know what it was earlier in the cafeteria when she told me to stay and even looked like she meant it. I just can't wake my hopes up with something that could never happen. Maya stops playing and jumps a little when she sees me.

"What are you doing here?" She asks and tries to dry her tears from her cheeks.

"I heard you singing and noticed that.." I start but stop when she looks at me with her tearful eyes.

"Yeah well, sometimes even I break down. Is it so hard to believe?" She says with annoyed voice and I'm shocked a little by her anger.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I just, I'm worried about you Maya. I know that Josh hurt you but you got to get over it someday. It has been six months since you two broke up and it's time to move on. Joshua maybe wasn't a good guy but there is still plenty of good guys left" I state to her. She doesn't say anything, just puts the guitar back to where it belongs and then walks towards me with her backpack.

"Well you seem to be an expert in love. And I'm sorry if I'm sad for getting my heart ripped of my chest. I'm sorry if I hadn't move on yet. And I know, indeed, how long it's been since we broke up. You have no right to tell me what I should do, that's my own choice. And the good guys you're talking about, where are they because I haven't seen a single one" Maya starts shouting to me, watching the whole time right into my eyes. At the end, she just can't hold it in and she starts to cry again. She then starts to leave speeding up her steps.

"Maya, I didn't mean to! Come back!" I try to shout to her and I stop by the door. I beat my head to the wall couple of times. I hate seeing her cry. It just eats my guts. I hate it when I can't help her and this time I just made her feel a lot worse. Why I had to open my mouth like that?

"Dude, what did you do? Maya just ran me over and was crying like mad" Zay says when he appears next to me.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can we just go now?" I ask and I close the door. Zay accepts it and we leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **RILEY POV**

I sit with my best friend in English class and I can't help seeing how sad she is. I really want to tell her how amazing my last night was, but I can't do it when I know that something is wrong with her.

"Peaches, why you are so sad?" I whisper to her and try to make puppy eyes so she would tell me. I don't know why but she wasn't so open with me anymore. She didn't tell me stuffs like she used to.

"Nothing big happened, I just had a little argument with Lucas yesterday, that's all" She replies trying to sound like it wasn't a big a of deal but I know her and apparently it was. I think she's falling for Lucas again. She liked him when we were like on 9th grade but I think she liked him even before that. She used to date my uncle Josh when we were sophomores. They dated almost a year but then happened what happened. I'm still mad at Josh but he's also part of my family so I can't just turn my back on him.

"Maya, I have to ask, do you like Lucas again?" I ask gently because I don't want her to get angry with me. She sighs and doesn't say anything.

"I don't know Riles, I really don't know" She says after a while and gives me a little fake smile.

 **MAYA POV**

I walked away from English class and said goodbye to Riley who was going to meet Farkle in the schools library. I can't help but feel a little guilty that I hadn't asked Riley about 'the date'. I'm just emotionally too tired to talk about others successful relationships when my own was a mess. I'm horrible, right?

I'm walking towards history class when I see something that I would rather not see. Lucas is standing by the lockers with two girls under his arms, smiling and flirting. He then sees me and stops smiling. I see how he's leaving the two girls and is heading over and I try to speed up. I am too slow and he takes my hand to stop me. I sigh heavily and turn around to see his face.

"Maya, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have said anything. You're right, you do your own decisions and it's none of my business. Please, can you forgive me?" He almost begs and I can see that he really meant it.

"Thank you. I'm sorry too, for getting so upset. You were just trying to help me. I forgive you" I then say quietly and he releases a big smile. That's the smile I love. And that is the Lucas that I like, caring, lovable.

"Hey Lucas come back here! We miss you!" One of the girls shouts and kisses the air. And there is the other Lucas. He winks at the shouting girl and then turns his face towards mine again.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" He says and gives me the 'I'm sorry face'. I just nod and start walking again. I can't help but feeling sad when he didn't even think twice between me and the two girls. What's wrong with me? I'm not usually this pussy who lets boys to affect her this much. For now on, I'm going to be a better Maya, tougher like I used to be.

I go to the history class and sit down on my usual spot, next to Zay. I sat next to him because, well, he was kind of funny and Riley didn't have history at the same time. And I don't sit with Lucas because he has almost every time some new girl sitting next to him.

"Well hello Maya, you were starting without me?" Zay says with his usual sarcastic voice and sits down beside me. I just give him a laugh and he smiles at me.

"Well there's the smile! Haven't seen it for a while, especially not yesterday" He says, lowering his voice to the end.

"Yeah, well I just had a little fight with Lucas. But it's all sorted by now" I say and create a smile on my lips again. The smile just doesn't last that long. Lucas comes in with the same girl who shouted to him. They sit down just a few steps away from us and the girl giggles to almost everything that Lucas says. Zay seems to see how I look at them.

"Do you like Lucas? I promise I wont tell him if you do. He's a douche by the moment so he doesn't deserve a great girl like you" Zay whispers and I'm a little shocked. I didn't know it was that obvious.

"If you tell him I promise you that I will rip out your tongue" I whisper back.

"So you do?" He asks.

"Yeah, no, maybe. I don't really know" I confess and he seems to be pleased by the answer.

"I don't want to be a bad friend, but I got to tell you. Not long time ago he was crushing over you" Zay whispers again to me and I can't help but smile a little.

The rest of the day goes fast and I'm feeling much better now. Me, Riley, Farkle and Zay are going to Topanga's and hope that Lucas would join us too.

"I have to go to the bathroom before we go" I say and head my steps to the ladies room.

"Okay we wait here" Riley says and Farkle sends Lucas a message to meet us at Topanga's. I open the girls bathroom door and stop my steps right after I step in. I see Lucas with that girl, they're making out, like really making out. The girl seems to notice me.

"What? Are you going to watch there all day?" She says and glares at me. I'm so shocked I can barely move but then again, why am I surprised? Lucas heard what the girl said so he turns and have a horrified expression on his face.

"Maya, I.." He starts but before he continued I'm already away from the bathroom.

"That was quick" Farkle says but Riley pushed him a little because she saw how shocked I looked. They haven't have time to ask questions before Lucas rushes off from the bathroom and tries to swipe off the lipstick on his face.

"Maya, hear me out!" Lucas shouts but I turn and tell him to shut up. Everyone stands there in silent and I don't know what I should do. I let a long sigh come out of my mouth.

"Lucas, it's fine. You were just living your life. We're friends so you don't have to explain anything to me. Just do what ever you want. It's not like I'd care. I was just shocked that you did that in the girls bathroom that's all" I explain to him but I'm not sure that was I trying to make myself believe the words I said. We were friends, that's all.

 **LUCAS POV**

I didn't like that Maya found out. Sure she knows I have a lots of girls these days but I just don't want that she has to witness anything else than talking. Every single word that Maya says hurts. I don't have to explain myself for her, she doesn't care, we were just **friends.** I should have known that she felt that way. And actually I did knew, I just begin to hope that there would be something more. But I guess I was wrong.

"Okay then" I just say without any kind of expression on my face. I then watch my other _friends_ that all are there and Zay gives me a look I don't quite know what it means.

"So Lucas, are you coming with us to Topanga's? I sent you a message but I guess you were busy" Farkle asks with little laughter trying to light up the room, failing. I turned my face to Maya who didn't watch me in the eyes anymore. I thought it for a minute but I decided to pass.

"You guys just go without me" I say and don't move my eyes from the blonde girl who still refuses to meet with my eyes.

"Okay then, let's go" Riley then says and Maya leaves with them, this time giving me a quick look. I stayed there. Watching while they walked a way, watching the beautiful blonde girl who just friendzoned me forever. A small tear falls on to my cheek but I swipe it off. I then turn around and head back to the girls bathroom. Jennifer (the girl) was still waiting there and she put her lipstick away when she saw me.

"Finally you're back" She says and walk right in front of me. I don't say anything. There was nothing to talk about. I just let my lips touch hers and pull her closer to me.

"You want to get out of here? We can go to my place" Jennifer asks while pulling away and I nod. Anything works with me right now. We then leave the room for good.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

 **MAYA POV**

I climb up the fire escape which leads to Riley's window. I then open the window as I had done for many years now. I see Riley trying on clothes as I come in her bedroom.

"Well, that's nice!" I say when I see a blue dress with little flowers on her. I wouldn't ever wear that dress myself but Riley really looked good with it. She jumps a little but smiles when she sees me.

"Hey Maya! You really think so? Would Farkle like this?" Riley then starts asking and spins around in front of her mirror. I roll my eyes.

"Farkle would love everything you wear. Stop worrying" I then say with chuckle. Riley smiles to me and goes sit by our usual spot, in her window seat. She pats the seat next to me and I sigh loudly. I know where this is going to.

"So, are you now ready to tell me what it was yesterday between you and Lucas? What did he do in the bathroom?" Riley asks looking concerned.

"It's not a big of a deal. He was just making out with some girl there. And I shouldn't have to be even surprised by that" I explain and she responds simply with "Oh".

"Well, I have to say that there was much more onto it. I saw how you two looked each other, everybody saw that. There is obviously some feelings between you two. It's not just you Maya, I think that Lucas has feelings for you too" She then continues.

"It doesn't matter. We are friends now and it doesn't change. And you don't know for sure how he feels. I'm sure that he would have told someone if he had that kind of feelings. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I just want to get over him again and find some good guy"

Riley drops the subject and now tells me everything that has happened between him and Farkle. We then go to breakfast with her family before going to school.

I walk with Riley in to school like always and we meet up with Farkle at the main doors.

"Hello ladies!" Farkle greets us like he had done since 7th grade.

"Hey Farkle" we greet him and he starts walking with us.

"Have you guys seen Lucas? He hasn't responded to any of my messages I left to him" Farkle asks and we shake our heads.

"Well here is your answer" Riley says and before we can say anything Lucas walks down the school's stairs. He's with his football friends and of course with cheerleaders. It feels like they walk in slow motion like in the movies. Everybody steps aside so they could walk through the halls without anyone in their way. Lucas just nods to us and continues laughing with his other friends.

"Okay, now I'm officially saying my stupid crush towards Lucas goodbye" I whisper to Riley. It was weird how Lucas was still part of our group but still wasn't. He didn't always hang out with us but when he did it was like he would've been there all along.

"I'm going to get my stuff from my locker, see you guys at math!" I say and go to my locker. I try to open it but it's stuck as usual. I had always wondered whose locker was next to mine. Now I didn't have to wonder anymore. Some guy, probably senior, was taking his books out of his locker. When he notices me he gives me a big smile. He was gorgeous. Deep brown eyes and brown hair, he was tall and looked like he was in a good shape. I got my locker open but I maybe had pull it little too hard. The locker door hits the guy right in his face.

"What the hell?!" He half shouts.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! My locker just gets stuck every time and maybe I'd pull it too hard. I'm so sorry, does it hurt?" I try to explain as fast as I can. He keeps his hand on top of his eye and I can't do anything but stare.

"Yeah, no it's okay. That wasn't your fault. Maybe I should go see the nurse" He says.

"Yes you should. I come with you since I caused this and I want to see that you're alright" I say and he cracks a little smile. We then go and head to the nurse's office.

"By the way, I'm Max Thompson" He introduces himself.

"I'm Maya Hart" I then introduce myself to him.

"Oh, you're Maya Hart? I've heard about you and your friends"

"How come? We aren't that famous"

"Lucas has told about you guys. I play in the same team as he"

"Oh, I didn't know that he talks about us"

We arrive at the nurse's office and I stay outside waiting for Max. I really wanted to see that he was okay. Besides, he was really cute and seemed nice. I wait 20 minutes before he comes.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I just got eye drops" Max says with smile. I sigh with relief. He wasn't even holding his eye anymore. It was just little red.

"Thank god, I already thought that you became blind" I say and he just laughs at that. I smile with genuine smile.

"Do you want to do something, maybe to grab a coffee or something? I don't think that we should go to class anymore" He asks with obvious nervousness in his voice. My stomach has a strange feeling, good feeling.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I answer with smile and he relaxes.

"Well, good"

We go to our school's cafeteria and he buys me a coffee. We then sat down by the window table. We just talk about almost everything. He tells me all about his family, how his father expects a lot from him, how this is his last year here and he tries to have a football scholarship, how he plays piano, how his favorite color is blue.. We even change our numbers. Time goes fast and soon the school's bell rings. I see Riley shocked as I look around us. She looks so curious that she's going to explode. I just give her the look. I jump a little as a familiar face appears next to our table.

"How you two know each other? Well it doesn't matter. Max come on we have to go to our practice" Lucas says looking bit confused and almost ignoring me completely.

"Yeah right, umm, I have to go now but it was really nice to meet you. Maybe we could hang out sometime again?" Max asks and his blushing a little.

"Yeah I would love that" I say with big smile and Lucas just tries to look away.

"Great, I text to you later then!" Max says smiling before leaving with Lucas. I was so happy now that I couldn't do anything but smile. As soon as they have left Riley runs to sit with me.

"Who was that? He looked gorgeous! I was a bit worried since you didn't show up but now I know why" She immediately starts talking. I tell her everything that had happened and she can't even stay in her seat.

"I'm so happy for you, Maya! I hope this becomes something big. He seems like a great guy and maybe you can finally move on. Oh, I am so happy I can't even sit still" She explains, excited. I hope that Riley was right and this could become something, I really hope that.

For the rest of the day I'm feeling really happy. School finally ended and now me, Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Zay are hanging out at the Topanga's. Everybody seems to have a great time and even Lucas seems normal.

"Man I'm starving. I got to get some food" Zay says.

"Surprise surprise, you're always hungry" Farkle says back.

"Yeah well I'm an athlete, I have to eat well" Zay defends himself and we laugh at him. I hear my phone buzzing and receive a message from Max.

Hey, I really liked hanging out with you. Maybe we could go to movies tomorrow or something? :) I read the message and Riley peeks over my shoulder and reads the message herself. She lets a joyful sound and tries to calm down.

That would be great! Maybe we could meet at the theater 8 pm? :) I hit send and just a few seconds go by before I get a new message.

Sweet! See you tomorrow then! :) I read the message with Riley and we both smile like two stupid ducks.

"Why are you guys smiling?" Farkle then asks and everyone gives their attention to us.

"Maya goes to date tomorrow with Max!" Riley says.

"Wait a minute. Max? Like with Max Thompson?" Zay asks.

"Yes, that Max" I say.

"Woah, excellent work Maya!" Zay says with respect.

"I don't know who he is but good luck!" Farkle adds.

"Well, I'm happy for you. Max is a good guy" Lucas then says with not so excited voice but really sounding like he meant it.

"Thanks" I respond to him.

We spend the rest of the day at Topanga's, talking, eating, relaxing. At the 9 pm Shawn sends me a message to come home. Yeah, I live with Shawn. He and my mom had dated like two years now and he lives with us. We moved closer to Matthews' in a nice building. I walk home with Riley as always and I make sure that she gets home safe before leaving her.

"I'm home!" I shout as I enter the apartment and leave my keys in the holder.

"Hey baby girl! How was your day? Anything excited happened?" My mom asks while giving me a big hug. I liked my mom. After Shawn came into our lives she has been so much happier. Shawn had made sure that she got a better job in a high quality restaurant which pays more so she doesn't have to work so much anymore. Shawn himself got a job at some photography company, I didn't really know what it exactly was.

"Hey mom! Well I must say that it was a really good day. I met a guy, Max and he's taking me to movies tomorrow" I explain and she gives me a big smile

"Well I have to hear all about this Max boy, come and tell me all about him!" She says patting a seat beside her on the couch. I then tell everything about Max to her. The most I liked about my 'new mom' was that we were much more closer. I could tell her everything. Even the things I was too scared to tell to Riley.

 **I imagine that this Max looks like Nick Robinson. Of course you can imagine him whatever you like but if you have hard time to come up with how he looks that might help. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 **RILEY POV**

I was so excited about Maya's date. Today it's official, Maya is moving on. I couldn't be happier behalf my best friend. Unfortunately I can't stop thinking about my own love life. I really liked Farkle but he didn't seem to notice it.

"What's up sweetie?" I hear familiar voice say behind me. Maya came to visit me like she always does. It was funny that we were always here and not at Maya's place. I know that they have a beautiful home but still we always hang out here.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just little jealous about your date with Max" I say and Maya looked a bit confused.

"I mean don't take me wrong. It's just that I really want that too. I mean not with Max but Farkle" I try to explain to my best friend and she looks like she understands.

"Well then, why don't you just ask Farkle out like a real date?" Maya asks.

"I'm too afraid. What if he says no?" I ask really worried.

"No he won't. It's obvious that he likes you. Just do it already and ask him out!"

"Okay, but it's your fault if he says no!"

"Okay I take that chance"

I take my phone and start writing a message to Farkle. I don't know what I should say and Maya notices that.

"Give that phone to me" She says and before I can refuse she's already writing something.

"Maya what are you writing? This is scary"

"Just, trust me"

I hear my phone buzzing and I take my phone away from Maya's hands. First I read what she wrote to Farkle. _Hey Farkle! I was just wondering that should we go out, I mean like a proper date?_ I feel my face turning red and I'm too afraid to read the answer.

"What did he say?" Maya asks.

"I don't know. I'm too afraid to look" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Read it! Riley this is ridiculous" She responds and she's right. I feel my heart starting to raise as I read what Farkle had answer.

I would love that! Actually I have thought the same thing. Maybe we could go to dinner today? Let's say 6pm? :) I respond to him and approve his proposal. Then he says that he would pick me up later. I throw the phone to Maya and stand up on my bed shouting and bouncing. Maya watches me with a big smile.

I'm so nervous I could puke. My dad already gave me his speech and now I was ready to go. Maya helped me to get ready earlier. I had chosen to wear my purple skater dress and black high heels. I'm waiting for Farkle outside because I don't want that my dad starts to humiliate me in front Farkle. He soon then arrives looking nervous.

"Hey, wow you look good" He says and gives me a hug. Butterflies start to fly in my stomach.

"Thank you, you too" I say and smile to him. Farkle wasn't a male model but he was still kind of handsome. He was much taller than in middle school and now he was taller than me. He had changed his hair too they were always up in a mess. I liked how he looked. We took a taxi and headed to a restaurant called Le Bernardin. The place looked really good and expensive too.

"Wow, this is amazing Farkle" I say and he smiles with satisfaction.

"I'm glad you like it" He says.

 **MAYA POV**

I had tried on almost every single piece of clothing that I had and I didn't find anything to wear. I hear a knock on the door and Shawn walks into my bedroom.

"You have created a nice mess" He says and I roll my eyes.

"I don't have anything to wear for my date" I say. We had a big conversation with Shawn last night when he heard about my date. He's super protective because of what happened with Josh. Although Josh is his best friend's brother he still hasn't forgave him.

"You look beautiful whatever you wear" He says and picks something up from the floor. He gives me my wine red skater skirt and black top.

"Here, wear these" He says smiling a little and I take the clothes in my hand. Not bad, I could put my black boots with these and leather jacket.

"Thank you" I say to Shawn and give him a hug. He freezes for a while but then relaxes and hugs me back. I'm so grateful that he's in my life. Without him my life would be completely different.

"You should get ready or you're going to be late" He says and I let him go. He gives me a smile before he goes away. I change my clothes and put my locket on my neck. There's a picture of me, mom and shawn inside. I change my shoes and look myself in the mirror. I decide to let my hair down with waves.

"Baby girl are you ready?! You are going to be late!" My mom shouts and I check my phone to see the clock. Shit, I only had 15 minutes. The good thing was that the theater wasn't that far away. I take my phone and put it in my pocket. I ran through our apartment to get the keys and money from Shawn and I put them in my jacket's pocket.

"I go now, bye bye!" I shout as I ran out of the door. I really have to run all the way and as I get to the theater I can't see Max anywhere.

"There you are!" Familiar voice says. I turn around and see Max looking really good. He has a red checked shirt and black jeans. I'm still out of my breath from running.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. I just ran all the way from home and I must say, I'm not sporty so I think I'm going to die" I explain to him and he laughs a little.

"Well for a girl who just has ran you look really good" He says and I give him a big smile.

"Well for a boy who had to wait for her date you look really good" I say back to him and I start to blush immediately as I say 'date'. We never said that this would be a date. Just that we would hang out.

"I like the sound of that" He then says when he sees how I react. I finally get my breathing under control.

"Should we go inside?" I ask. He nods and we go inside. We stay there and try to decide what we would watch.

"What do you want to watch?" Max asks and I try to decide.

"What if we go to see Avengers Age of Ultron?" I ask. He looks really surprised.

"Wow, that's cool. I thought you would pick some chick movie" He says and I laugh at him.

"Yeah well I'm not like most girls" I answer smiling.

"I guess you're not" he says and looks me into eyes. We just stay there for a while, watching in each other's eyes. He then turns his head away.

"We should go and buy our tickets if we are going to see the movie from the beginning" He says and walks to the counter where they sell tickets. He buys two tickets and I try to pay my own ticket but he refuses and wants to buy it for me. We also buy popcorn and soda.

 **RILEY POV**

We finish our meals and Farkle pays for our food. We then left the restaurant and he's going to walk me home. It's getting dark already and the air gets colder. I didn't bring my own jacket because there was warm earlier.

"You can have my jacket" Farkle says when he sees how chilly I am. He puts his jacket on my shoulders.

"Thank you. I had a really great time with you" I say with big smile.

"Me too. Riley, there is something I need to tell you.." He starts. My smile fades away. This sounds serious. I hope I didn't do anything wrong. Oh no, he's going to tell me that he only came because he didn't want me to feel bad. I have a weird feeling in my stomach.

"I, I really like you Riley. I have liked you for a long time. I love hanging out with you. You just get me so well and make me feel good about myself. I know that you don't necessarily feel the same way, but.." He speaks and I know how hard it is for him. I can't help myself. I kiss him before he ends his sentence. I then pull myself away and watch him in his eyes.

"I really like you too Farkle" I say and he pulls me closer, gently. He puts his lips against mine and million butterflies start to fly in my stomach.

 **MAYA POV**

The movie is great and it's full of action. I like this kind of movies. Max seems to like it too. Suddenly, I feel how he takes my hand. He doesn't move it away and I start to smile. It felt good, just to feel his hand against mine.

The movie ends and we walk out of the theater, still holding hands.

"I really liked that movie!" I say as we get outside and he laughs because I was so excited.

"I liked it too. Now, I want to show you something" He says. I follow Max as he's taking me to somewhere. We walk for a while and turn into some dark alley where he lets my hand go.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out" I say when I can't see anything. He takes my hand again.

"Just, trust me"

"I guess I have to, I mean, I don't want that you kill me here or anything" I say with nervous voice. He just laughs at me. He lets my hand go and I hear a voice that sounds like old door. He takes my hand again and leads me into the building. Then we start climbing some stairs.

"How far?" I ask from Max who was coming right after me.

"All the way to the top" He answers.

Finally we are there and when I turn my head and see what's right in front of me it takes my breath away.

"Wow, this looks amazing!" I say and sit down near the roof's edge. Max sits down beside me. The roof opens an amazing view of the New York's nightlife. All the lights and dark figures looks incredible.

"I come here often, just to sit and think" Max says and smiles.

"This is pretty cool but I'd get too tired of climbing those stairs" I say with chuckle.

"Oh no, I never use those stairs. I use the elevator" He says grinning and I bump his shoulder.

"That's not fair!" I say trying to sound serious but can't help smiling. He laughs at first but then stops and looks me right in the eyes. I feel how he touches my cheek while leaning in slowly. I freeze completely and feel butterflies in my stomach. He stops and we sit there, face to face, our foreheads leaning on each other. My breathing gets heavier as I slowly approach his lips. Our lips touch gently and Max pulls me closer to him. He lets his hand stay in my lower back and I put my hands around his neck as we kiss passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

 **MAYA POV**

It's been a week since I went out with Max for the first time. That night was the best night I had had in a long time. My Sunday went by as I hanged out with Riley and we shared everything that had happened. The next week went by really quickly. I saw Max almost everyday and I introduced him to Shawn and my mom. Okay, maybe it was fast but this thing I have with Max feels right. And now we are here. Another Monday. I stand in front of the school and wait for Max. Luckily I don't have to wait him for long.

"Hello gorgeous" He greets me and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well hello to you, handsome" I say back to him and give him a big smile.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks then, looking bit nervous himself. I just nod. I wasn't sure was I ready or not but there wasn't going back anymore. He looks at me, then takes my hand and we open the main doors. This was the first time we were in public, holding hands, as a couple. Okay, at least I think we are a couple. Almost everybody turns their heads as we walk past them. I'm not surprised by that. Senior dating junior, a football player dating not a cheerleader.

"Way to go Max!" Some of his team mate shouts at him and gives him a high five.

"You okay?" He asks

"Yeah" I say and start smiling again. This was a good feeling. Us, holding hands and not caring about others opinions. I see Riley and Farkle standing in front of our history class and I stop Max.

"I think I'm going with my friends now if that's okay?" I ask and look his soft, perfect face.

"That's totally okay" He says and reaches lower to meet my lips with his own. We share a kiss while his friends are whistling and shouting at us.

"Bye" I say after I have pulled myself away from his lips, biting my lower lip gently.

"Bye" Max says and goes with his friends and I go with mine.

"Nice show" Riley says with laugh.

"Well, what would you expect? Two awesome people with the perfect relationship. That seems the only possible way to show what others are missing" I say with theatrical voice and Farkle starts laughing at me.

"So are you two now officially together?" Lucas then asks. To be honest I didn't even see him at first. He was so quiet.

"I don't know, maybe, we haven't really talked about it" I answer to him and he nods.

"Well I hope you two can work it out" He then says and walks past me to the history class. What did he mean? We can work it out? There wasn't anything to work out for. That sounded like there was something wrong with our relationship.

"Don't mind him, he's been grumpy all morning. I think it has something to do with him and Missy" Riley then says to me as we walk to the same class where Lucas had gone. Wait him and Missy? Have I miss something? I sat down next to Riley and Lucas sits in front of us with Farkle.

"So what have I miss? Does our Ranger Rick have something with Missy?" I whisper ask so Lucas couldn't hear us.

"Yes, I told you last week. He's been seeing her, god knows why, for a while now" She whispers back. I watch the boy in front of me with shock. Why was he involved with Missy? It doesn't make sense. He has rejected her like million times so why didn't he now?

"This is weird Riley, really weird" I whisper

"Do you want to hear what I think?"

"Not really"

"I think he's doing it because of you. Think about it. You started dating Max and only few days after that he's hanging out with Missy"

"So it's my fault that Cowboy has started, god knows what, with that evil witch?" I whisper shout and Riley tries to shush me.

"Could you two keep it down? Some of us are trying to learn something" Lucas says to us and looks a bit weird.

"Yeah, sorry" Riley apologizes "Do you think he heard us?" She whispers again and I shrug my shoulders.

It was lunchtime and we were sitting in our usual spot. Only this time Lucas didn't sit with us. He was sitting with Missy and the others, his arm around Missy's shoulders.

"Okay that is totally weird" I say with loathing voice pointing towards the weirdest couple ever.

"Yeah, I don't get that either. Lucas has always said to us that he would never date Missy. Man, I don't know what's wrong with him" Zay says and eats his hamburger. Zay was part of our group too but he didn't always be with us. He had many other friends so he usually hangs out with them.

"I have saw too that he's been acting weird lately. He barely talks to me anymore. If we talk he doesn't talk about anything else but his newest conquest or football" Farkle says sadly. Riley takes his hand and try to show him empathy to make him feel better. We all watch how Lucas is being close to Missy and she seems to see us. We turn our heads quickly but too slow.

"Okay, she's heading this way. Let me handle this" I say quietly before she's next to our table.

"It's nice to see your lovely face Missy, or maybe not" I say.

"Aren't you funny, Maya" She begins "Actually you are the person why I came here" She says with odd smile. I don't think that I had ever seen her like this.

"I am?" I ask with doubt.

"Well of course! Now that you are dating a football player you should come and sit with us. You wouldn't want to hang out with these losers, would you?" She says "Oh, hey Zay, I think you should change your table too"

Lucas heads over to our table. "Missy, let it go" He says to her.

"I was just being nice. So what you're going to do, Maya?" She asks turning her head back to my direction. I stand up and go in front of her face. I might be a little shorter than she but still I wasn't afraid of her.

"You know, I appreciate your offer but I have to pass. You see, these 'losers' are my friends and nothing will ever change that. I'm actually sorry for you, Missy. Without that uniform, you're nothing. No one really likes you. It must suck that you had to buy your way in to that team because, let's face it, you have no real talent. You will never find love or true happiness" I say to her and her chin gets more tighten.

"Well look who's talking. If you think you can find love and happiness then why your ex-boyfriend cheated on you? What was his name again? Josh, was it? It's only a matter of time when Max gets bored with you" She strikes back and I feel how tears are starting to rise in my eyes. Before I can even realize it, my hand is already in the air and gives her a slap right on her cheek.

"I loathe you" I say right to her face and start walking away from the cafeteria as cool as I can. I couldn't cry in front of her. I speed up my steps when they can't see me anymore. I don't stop until I get outside where I let my tears to take over. I don't know why I reacted like that. It was long time ago. The door opens and I see Lucas standing there. As soon as he sees me he rushes to me and crabs me against his chest.

 **LUCAS POV**

I hold Maya close to my body and let her cry. I hated to see her cry but it felt nice to feel her body against mine.

"I'm sorry, she shouldn't have said that" I then apologize to her.

"It's okay. I don't even know why I'm reacting like this. It has been over six months and I'm finally getting over him. But what if Max really gets tired and leaves me?" She says sobbing against my chest. I'm glad that she's getting over Josh but I don't like the fact that she's with Max. Max is a great guy and I like him. I just don't like him with Maya.

"No he really likes you, you would never bore him" I say to her and give her a quick kiss on her head. The door opens and Max comes outside.

"I heard what happened. Maya are you alright?" He asks worried and I let Maya go. She then goes into Max's arms and I'm left with an empty space in front of me.

"I will be" She says to Max and continues hugging him. I start to walk away and open the front door.

"Hey Lucas! Thank you, for taking care of her" Max says and I nod.

"Anytime" I answer and Maya gives me a small smile before I go back in. I walk back to cafeteria where Riley looks really worried.

"Is she okay?" She asks immediately as I come to their table.

"Yes, she's with Max now" I respond to the brunette girl.

"Are _you_ okay?" She then asks and I'm little surprised by her question.

"I will be Riles, I will be" I say with smile and sit down with them.

The earlier episode goes away and everything is back to normal again, well almost. I broke up with Missy, or whatever it was that we had, and decided to move on from girls. I don't want to have feelings towards them. I just want to concentrate on me, not girls. Of course I'm going to continue my one night stands but that is the closest I'm going to get with these girls.

We had football practice and now we are hanging outside the locker rooms. We are talking about our usual stuff, sports, food, girls…

"So tell us, have you and Maya already, you know" One guy named Jackson asks. I turn my head to Max who seems uncomfortable and I don't blame why. I didn't really like to hear this stuff, although I was little curious.

"Well it's none of your business but if you really have to know, then no" Max says. That's a relief.

"Why not? You guys have been a thing or whatever for like a week now, what's the matter?" Another one, called Ryder starts.

"Yeah, usually you would be in a full action" a guy, Paul, says.

"Would you stop, please? It's not about sex with Maya and I'm not going to talk about this with you anymore" Max says but despite his request the guys just continue.

"Okay, stop it!" I shout and everyone shuts their mouths. I wasn't the guy you would want to see mad. "Max said stop it, so shut your mouths" I continue.

"Lucas, can you come with me?" Max suddenly asks and I nod. I have no idea what this is about. He walks around the corner so others couldn't hear us.

"What's up?" I ask casually and he crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up but I got to know. Do you like Maya?" He asks

"What?"

"Do you like her or not?"

"Of course not" I say but this didn't seem to satisfy him. Max was a good guy, exactly the kind of guy Maya needed in her life. I don't blame him for asking this because I would do the same this if I was in his position.

"Be honest with me Lucas! I have noticed the way you look at her, it's not just a friendly look! I'm not mad or anything, I just need to know!" he shouts but not that loudly.

"I don't know! Maybe I do!" I shout back at him and he shuts up.

"Guys, what is going on?" The blonde girl asks as she walks by. "I heard you two shouting, don't know why, but is everything okay?" She asks and Max and I share a look.

"Everything is okay, we just had an argument about sports" Max says quickly and I nod to agree with him.

"Sports? That's not a shocker" She says and gives us a laugh. "Are you ready to go?" She then asks and looks at Max who responds with quick "Yes". Max gives me a look before they leave, walking hand-in-hand. I let my head lean on the wall. My attempt to stay away from girls and feelings didn't really work out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys I haven't updated and this chapter is kind of boring. BUT the next chapter will be full of action and I release it today or tomorrow.**

 _Chapter 6_

 **MAYA POV**

I sit in a cab with Max, playing with his hand. He had such a soft hand. He didn't look that muscular but he had to have at least some muscles since he played football. He was a little baby-faced too, but I liked that. He was also sexy, oh boy yes he was.

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks and laughs a little.

"I'm just watching how handsome you look" I answer to him. He raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Well in that case" He says and kisses me. He leans on me so that I am almost on my back and he's on top of me. He kisses my neck and it feels really good.

"Slow down tiger, our driver is watching" I whisper to his ear and didn't really want him to stop. But it was really creepy that our driver watches us through the rearview mirror. He stops and gets up.

"That's creepy" He says and gives me a quick kiss on my forehead. We are going to Max's place. I haven't ever been there. I'm about to meet his parents too. The taxi stops in front of ivory colored building and Max pays our ride. The building looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Do you really live here?" I ask when he opens my door for me.

"Yeah" He says with a little embarrassed voice. He takes my hand and walk inside the building. I can't almost breathe as we walk in. It was even more beautiful on the inside than outside. It was very modern decorated with white and dark grey. There was different plants in every corner which made it more cozier.

"Hello, Mr. Thompson!" doorman greets him. They had a doorman, who has that? We go to the elevator.

"I didn't know you are rich. I mean, I knew you must have money because you always pay everything but this is.." I say and don't even know how to end my sentence.

"I don't really like to brag with this. It's just money. I have to warn you, tho. My dad can be little harsh sometimes" He says with worried voice. What if his parents don't like me? We haven't had any problems before so I'm pretty sure that this isn't going to go well. The elevator peeps and stops. This is it.

"Mom, dad, I'm home now!" He shouts as we enter to their apartment. My jaw falls open and I can't close it. Modern decoration continues through the hole whole space. The first room that I see is the living room. Mahogany brown parquet flooring, creamy white walls with grey highlighting, big comfy-looking dark grey sofa with earth-colored pillows, big TV screen, brown coffee table.. There is big windows everywhere and the scenery is beautiful.

"Hello Max, oh, you must be Maya. Nice to meet you darling. What do you think about our home?" Mrs. Thompson introduces herself and shakes my hand. She was very beautiful, blonde hair in a stylish bun, her eyes were deep brown like Max's. She was skinny and had classy clothes on her. She seemed pretty nice. Max always said she'd be nice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Thompson. I absolutely love this, so modern but still feels comfy" I say and she gives me a big smile.

"Oh darling, just call me Diana" She then says and I nod with smile. Someone comes around the corner, that must be his dad. He looked kind of intimidating, grey hair and mustache. I feel how Max tightens his hand around mine, he's really nervous.

"Is this the Maya you're always talking about?" He asks while he's looking at me with judgy look. I guess a cat got Max's tongue because he doesn't say anything, just nods.

"Well then, nice to meet you Maya" He says with stiff voice and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Thompson" I say in a polite way. I can't tell if he likes me or not. Max's mom seems to notice how awkward this whole situation is and breaks the silence.

"The dinner is ready!" She says and we all walk to the kitchen. The kitchen was modern and looked like every mother's dream. I sit down next to Max and his parents sit across the table. His mom had made rice and chicken and there was salad with it.

His mom was a really good cook. Diana then talks with me and tries to get to know me better. Mr. Thompson didn't seem to really like me because he hardly talked to me at all.

"Well son, have you already considered my offer about going to Harvard?" Mr. Thompson asks. Max didn't ever even mention going to Harvard. He always talked about how he wanted to go to the University of Wisconsin-Madison.

"Yeah I have thought about it" He simply says and watches his food.

"What happened to going to Madison?" I ask from Max and he jumps a little in his chair.

"What? He's not going there. Why would he go there?" Mr. Thompson asks and looks at me with confused but curious look.

"Because of football" I answer.

"Football? That's ridiculous. He's not going to make a career out of it"

"I think he's old enough to make his own decisions. I don't think he really wants to go to Harvard"

"I went to Harvard and so did his brother. It's where he has to go"

"Well, it's his decision, not yours. If he wants go to Madison then he should. This isn't your life and you don't have the right to do this kind of decisions for him" I state and I know I already crossed the line many times. I shut my mouth and Max looks at me in shock. His mother has a terrified look in her face, she's probably scared how her husband reacts. His dad just sits there, in silence.

"I think we go now" Max then says and starts to stand up.

"Wait, son" His dad says and he sits down. His dad looks at me for the first time in the eyes and gives me a smile.

"Well aren't you a spicy girl?" He says. "Max, I like her" He says and I can finally breath. Max looks relieved and smiles.

"Football, huh?" He then asks and they start to talk about it.

We had a great evening. I'm so relieved that his dad actually liked me and he was really nice man when I got to know him little better. Eventually they take me home. I'm just about to step inside as I hear Riley's voice behind me.

"Hey peaches!" She greets me and I turn my smiling face to Riley.

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well you wasn't answering any of my calls so I came here to check that you were okay"

"You called?" I ask and dig my phone from my jacket's pocket. There were ten missed calls from Riley and at least 11 messages.

"Oh, sorry. I had my phone on mute" I say

"It's okay. So, do you want to go with me to Topanga's? It's been a while since we have spent time just the two of us" She say and I nod. We walk arm in arm to Topanga's and as we arrive we sit down in the last booth. We order ourselves milkshakes.

"Where were you anyway?" Riley asks

"I was at Max's place. I met his parents and everything" I say and she gets all bubbly as always.

"Tell me more!"

"Well, I liked his mom a lot, she was really nice. His dad scared me at first but in the end he wasn't that bad either. And they are rich" I explain to her and she seems interested.

"I didn't know that they were rich"

"Me neither but turns out that they are." I say "I think this thing that I have with Max will last, I really like him"

"Oh I'm so happy for you" She says

"What about you and Farkle? Have you guys took the next step already?" I then ask and Riley blushes.

"Well, I think we are official now" She says and I'm really happy for her.

"That's amazing, I'm happy for you Riles" I say to my best friend. They were perfect together. I hope that they don't screw this thing up. Our milkshakes arrive and I take a sip from my chocolate one. Riley had ordered strawberry.

"What about Lucas? Have you talked to him lately?" I ask

"Actually I have talked to him. Things are pretty well with him right now. He's back to his normal self"

"So you mean that he's back to his old pictures and he has sex with every girl that wants him?" I ask with my brows up.

"Yeah, pretty much" She says and drinks her milkshake. I'm happy for him and hopefully he doesn't get STD or anything.

"As long as he wears protection" I add and Riley blows her straw away from her mouth.

"Eww, I don't want to picture that" She says looking disgusted. I just laugh.

"Okay enough about that. You do remember that it's only three weeks before it's winter prom?" She then asks

"Is it already?! I don't understand why prom has to be twice a year. Once is already torture" I whine. I didn't remember that. I didn't understand why there had to be proms. It gives just pressure and every time someone is miserable there. Girls fuss about it for weeks and I don't even want to think about all the work. Riley belongs to a dance committee and she has to work really hard. I don't understand how she does it.

"Come on Maya, it will be fun! Think about how handsome Max will look in a tuxedo"

"He's not going to wear a tuxedo, he'd look like a penguin"

"Whatever, but it will be fun!"

"If you say so"


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

 **MAYA POV**

The day was almost here, the winter prom. Riley had made her life's work to persuade me to go to the prom. She drove me crazy and finally I gave up. I even went dress shopping with her. Besides, it's Max's last winter prom before he graduates. We have been dating for over a month now and things couldn't be any better. Farkle and Riley were also happy. And Lucas, he is just like he always is.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Riley asks and I stop my daydreaming. I look at my best friend with 'are you joking' look.

"I don't think that anyone can be as excited as you are" Lucas says and Riley gives us moping look.

"Come on guys, show the spirit! Or at least get excited about the after party" Riley says

"That's something that I can be excited about!" Zay then says and smiles. The after party is at Missy's place. Nobody really wanted to go there but she was the only one who got her parents away.

"Finally I can see her mystical room which seems to attract men" Farkle says but he gets a bump on his shoulder.

"I can tell you that it isn't that mystical" Lucas says with laugh.

"Sundance I'm really disgusted by the fact that you have been there" I say to him

"Sorry, ma'am" He just says and tips his imaginary hat. It still gets to me.

"I'm sorry to leave you and your wonderful stories but I promised to see Max" I say as I watch the clock. Zay starts to make kissing voices and Farkle continues with him. I laugh at them.

"Grow up" I say to them before I leave them. I walk to the music class because Max wanted to meet me there. I walk in and Max plays something on the piano.

"Hey" He greets me with his gorgeous smile and stops playing.

"Hello" I greet him back. I take a chair and go sit next to him, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" I ask

"I want you to sing while I play"

"Okay, what should I sing?"

"You pick a song" he says and I try to think of something that he would know too.

"You know Birdy's Not About Angels?" I ask and he nods. "I want to sing it just a bit lower". He starts playing, trying different pitches before he founds the right one. He plays the intro before I start singing.

" _We know full well there's just time, So is it wrong to dance this line?, If your heart was full of love, Could you give it up?_ "

"' _Cause what about, what about angels? They will come, they will go, make us special"_

" _Don't give me up, Don't give... me up"_

I watch him the whole time when I sing the song and he looks like he really enjoys playing. We end the song and he gives me a smile.

"Wow, you were outstanding" he says which makes me blush a little.

"Well you played really good" I say

"You're just trying to make me feel better by myself"

"No I'm not, you're really good, for real" I say and he shrugs.

"I know one thing for sure" he says and pulls my chair closer to him. "I really like you and never want to let you go" he continues. "I feel about you the same way" I say and lean in to kiss him.

(The next day)

I'm really nervous and look myself in the mirror. "Mom!" I shout and she comes in my room. When she sees me she start to cry.

"Oh baby girl, you look absolutely stunning!" she says with big smile.

"You think so? I mean isn't this too much?" I ask when I look at myself. I wear a red, long, strapless dress that has twisted knot at the center of my upper body. I left my hair open with curls and put my locket on my neck.

(picture of the dress _ )

"No, it's perfect" She says and gives me a big hug "I love you".

"I love you too, mom" I say and hug her. Our moment is ruined as Shawn shouts to us from the living room.

"MAYA, THEY ARE HERE!" he shouts and I let my mom go.

"Go on then, have fun" Mom says with big smile. I walk away from my room and as Shawn sees me he looks like he's going to cry too.

"Maya, you look beautiful. You can't go" he says and I look at him with confused face.

"Shawn!" my mom says with laugh

"Look at her, Katy. She's too beautiful. I can't let her go out looking like that. Think about what all the boys want to do to her" He says and mom shuts him up.

"I will be fine" I say to Shawn as I go to the door.

"Okay, but call me immediately if someone tries to do something you don't want to do!" He says before I leave the apartment. I go downstairs where Max is waiting with limousine. Max looks handsome in his suit.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" He says with huge smile and gives me a kiss.

"Thank you" I say with huge smile and our driver opens the door to us. Riley and Farkle are already inside the limo, drinking champagne. Riley had bought a purple princess dress, that had strasses everywhere. She had put her hair up in a bun.

(Riley's dress media/catalog/product/cache/1/thumbnail/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/P/D/PD3217_ )

"Oh my god Maya! You look like a girl!" Farkle shouts when I sit down and I shot him a look.

"Maya you look beautiful" My best friend says and I give her a smile.

"Thank you, you too sweetie" I respond.

 **LUCAS POV**

I stand with Sophie in the school gym. Sophie was one of the cheerleaders and my tonight's date. The whole gym is decorated with white and blue so it looks like winter wonderland or something like that. I can see how much effort Riley had put into this.

"Do you want to dance?" Sophie asks and I shake my head.

"No thanks, I want to wait for my friends" I say and that's not even a lie. I really am waiting for my friends, especially one. I don't have to wait so long when I already see familiar faces. When I look the blonde one it takes my breath away. She looks better than words can even describe. I haven't ever seen her looking like that. She was always beautiful but this was something else.

"Hey" I greet them casually when they come to me. I can't get my eyes off Maya. I don't ever want to even blink my eyes.

"Hey" they greet me back and Maya gives me a shy smile.

"So, what you guys think about this place?" Riley asks excited.

"It looks really great" Farkle says and kisses Riley on her cheek.

"It's amazing" Maya says

"What's up?!" Zay shouts to us when he comes. He was even weirder than usually and when he comes beside me I can smell alcohol.

"Have you already been drinking?" I ask from him with judgy voice.

"Yeah, so? I really wanted to get this party started! Don't look so judgy" he says "You need to relax, here take this" he continues and offers me his mug which I pass. I wanted to remember this night.

We have a great time. Everyone is in a really good mood. It's time for a slow dance and I watch how Max and Maya dance close to each other.

"Why are you moping here man? This is your chance to tell her how you feel" Zay says to me. He had noticed how I watched Maya and Max. I don't know how Zay knew how I felt when I haven't ever told him.

"Don't look so surprised, it's obvious" he continues. Maybe he was right and it was time for me to do something about it. I tap Zay on his shoulder.

"You should be drunk more often because then you actually say something reasonable" I say to him before I walk away. I walk towards Maya and Max.

"Can I borrow her for a second?" I ask from Max and he nods. "By all means". He leaves and let me dance with Maya, who looks surprised. I take a hold of her and she puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Well why I got this honor to dance with Ranger Rick?" She asks and I chuckle a little but soon look her with my serious look.

"Actually, I have something I have to tell you" I start and I feel how her body freezes a little.

"What is it?" She tries to ask with a little laugh.

"I think I like you Maya. No, I don't think, I know it. I have liked you since we were in middle school. It was never about anyone else but you. I've been too scared to say anything before and I know that you are with Max now, but.." I tell her but she cuts me off.

"Don't, don't do this to me Lucas. I can't do this. I like Max, I really do" She says and I try to look away. It feels like someone is ripping everything that is inside me away.

"Lucas, look at me" she tells me but I can't. I can't look at her.

"I have to go" I say and take her hands off my shoulders, leaving her alone on the dancefloor.

 **MAYA POV**

I stand there, looking how Lucas runs away from me. I don't know what to do or how to feel about all of this. Why did he do this? He had no right to tell me about his feelings while I'm with Max.

"Are you okay?" Max asks me when he comes and takes my hand.

"No I'm not" I say and he looks confused.

"Lucas told me he likes me" I say and he doesn't look surprised "You knew?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Few weeks ago when you thought we were talking about sport we weren't. I asked him if he liked you and he admitted. I know I should have told you.."

"Why didn't"

"Because I was scared that you would feel the same way about him" he says and I try to look away. "Do you?"

"I.. I don't know" I admit and he sighs.

"I have tried to ignore this but I can't do this anymore. It's pretty obvious that you two like each other. I know that you like him too, even if you don't admit it to yourself. I've seen the way you look at each other. The way you get when I say to you his name and his reaction when I talk about you to him.."

"But I like you"

"I know, and I like you too, very much. But I can't be the second guy anymore. I know you don't see it that way but I can't change the fact that you're in love with someone else. This is hard for me, but I have to let you go" he says and a tear falls down on my cheek. He kisses my forehead and holds me tight before he walks away from me.

"Maya, where did Max go?" Riley asks when she comes to me.

"He left, he left me for good" I say and she looks confused. "Why?"

"He thinks that I'm in love with Lucas, and as I listened what he had to say I realized it myself. I have all this time tried to make our relationship perfect and it felt perfect but now I know that I wasn't with the right guy. Lucas is the right guy for me" I explain to her and she smiles.

"I'm happy that you realized it, you two will be perfect together" she says and I hug her.

"I need to go find Lucas" I say and she nods. I go looking for Lucas and find him a moment later with Zay and their dates, drinking.

"Lucas I need to talk to you"

"I don't want to talk to you, ever"

"Lucas don't, just hear me out"

"No, I don't want to hear anything from you. You already broke my heart and there's nothing else you can do. I don't want to hear about you ever again. Now go, leave. I can't even look at you" he states and I feel the tears in my eyes. He really hates me.

"Well, hope you have a great night" I say before I leave.

"It's little late for that!" he shouts after me and the tears drop down on my cheeks. I go to the ladies room where I let it all go. I cry because Max left and I miss him already, Lucas hates me, I like him and he hates me. I see that Riley comes in and looks worried. Of course she saw what happened.

"He hates me Riles, he hates me" I cry to her and she rushes to give me a hug.

"No he doesn't. He could never hate you" She says and pets my hair.

"I think I go home now, I can't be here anymore"

 **LUCAS POV**

I see Riley and Farkle sitting and moping. I can't see Maya or Max anywhere, not that I cared. I really didn't want to see her but I'm too curious.

"Hey, why are you moping here? Didn't you want us to have fun Riley?" I ask from the brunette and she shrugs.

"I don't feel like partying anymore. Maya left and I feel bad for her" She says. Wait? She feels bad for her? That's really fair. She breaks my heart and Riley just takes her side.

"Really you feel bad for her? I think she deserves to feel sad" I say before I can even think about it. Riley looks really mad and stands up.

"Really?! Her boyfriend breaks up with her and she tries to tell her real feelings towards someone named LUCAS, who acts like a complete jerk!" she shouts

"Wait, what?!" I ask, confused. "Maya and Max broke up? She really feels something for me?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Well she didn't have time to tell me anything because I was acting like a complete jerk" I say quoting her words. I feel so stupid. Riley's phone rings and she answers.

"Hey Katy! What? Slow down.. What happened?" She talks and her confused face turns into concerned and then sad "We come as soon as we can" She ends her phone call and almost falls but Farkle catches her.

"Maya, she's.. There's been an accident. She took a cab home and there was a drunk driver who hit her car" She explains before she bursts into tears. I can't say anything, I can't even breath properly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

 **LUCAS POV  
**

"Where is she?!" I ask immediately as we rush into the hospitals waiting room. Katy and Shawn were already there and they both had been crying.

"She's in a surgery" Katy answers with sobbing voice.

"I have to see her, Riley" I say to Riley and I try to get through her and Farkle but they don't let me.

"You can't see her right now, you heard what Katy said. She's in surgery and you can see her when she wakes up" Riley states and tries to sound convincing but fails. She obviously tries to stay strong but I can see how hard it is for her.

"What if she dies and in our last conversation I told her I never wanted to see her again. I didn't really mean that. I really want to see her. She can't die" I say and I feel how tears are burning my eyes. I don't want to lose her. I need her in my life. She's the girl I've always wanted and now she might die.

"Don't go there Lucas! She's not going to die, don't even think about it!" Riley answers with a bit angry tone in her voice.

"You don't know that"

"But I know Maya. She's strong and she's not going to give up. She's going to survive like she always does"

"I hope you're right" I say. I don't want to picture my life without Maya in it. She has to be in my life one way or another. She can't die, it's not an option. As annoying as she might be I liked her with all my heart. We always played our game and I can't play that game by myself. I didn't realize before how much I really needed her. But now, when she might be gone, I understand everything.

After her surgery they moved her into another room. She was still sleeping, looking peaceful. She had bruises on her arms and few stitches on her forehead but spite of them she looks really beautiful. I haven't ever seen her so calm and it kind of creeps me out.

"You should get some sleep" Katy says when she comes to the room. She looks exhausted. She's been crying since the accident happened. Shawn is in a really dark place too. He's just really angry and shouts to the doctors because he thinks that they don't do their job well enough.

"No, I'm good" I answer and she looks a bit worried. I feel really tired but I'm not going to leave her. I have to be here when she wakes up.

"Lucas, it's 3am, you should really get some sleep. She will be here" She tries but I shake my head.

"I'm fine" I say again. I turn my head to see the blonde, still sleeping.

"Okay then" Katy says before she leaves the room. I think they are going home to sleep but they might stay in the hospital. Riley left with her family and Farkle earlier because Auggie was too tired and wanted to go to sleep. Topanga also thought that it would be a good idea for them to go home. I don't think that Riley is going to sleep that much. I can't even imagine how hard this is for her. Her best friend is fighting for her life and she can't do anything to fix it.

"Maya, you probably can't hear me, but I'm sorry" I whisper and take her soft hand into mine. She wouldn't be there if I hadn't been so rude to her. She would be safe and not here.

 **MAYA POV**

I open my eyes and look at the sky above me. I touch the soft blanket that's on top of me and lift myself up. I am in my bed but this isn't my room. I'm middle of some field where I can smell fresh air and hear birds singing. I stand up. I have red checked pyjama shorts on and white top. I feel the grass against my feet.

I turn around and my bed is gone. I don't know where I am but I start walking anyway. I look down and now I'm wearing some white dress. I hear horse neighing nearby and a white beautiful horse gallops towards me. The horse slows down as it sees me and eventually stops in front of me. I pet it's smooth head. I walk next to the horse, never letting my hand go from the horses fur. I climb on its back because somehow I know I have to do it and the horse lets me do that. The horse starts to trot before galloping again.

We arrive outside someone's house. The house is a little cabin where's big windows. The horse stops and I land down. I walk to the window. I look inside where I see Riley and Farkle. Riley is crying and Farkle tries to calm her down. I see that she's holding picture frames against her chest. Someone comes in to the room, Lucas. He's crying too and rushes to give Riley a hug. Why are they crying? I try to knock to the window but no one seems to notice it.

"Riley?!" I try to shout but no one hears. I go away from the window and try to find a door. I find the door and open it. Now I see them closer and can hear them too.

"She's not coming back Riley" Farkle says.

"Yes she is! She's not dead" She says with sobbing voice.

"Riley, what's going on?" I ask but she can't hear me.

"I miss her too Riley, but you have to let her go" Lucas now says and I see how tears fall down on his cheeks. I go next to Riley and put my hand on her shoulder. Who died? I don't understand any of this.

"I'm not going to let her go! She's my best friend! She can't be dead!" She shouts. Riley throws the frames against the wall. I go and lift up the picture. It's a picture of me. I drop the picture. Am I dead? I feel how my breathing gets harder and I turn around again but they are gone. I try to open the door again but I can't open it. I close my eyes for a minute and when I open them again I'm in the hospital.

I hear Lucas shouting and start running towards him. I see how nurses and a doctor are running in the same direction as I but they don't see me either. I stop at the door where I see myself lying on the bed, monitor beeping like crazy and the line on the screen shows flat line. I'm dying. I see my mom, Shawn and Lucas all crying while a nurse guides them outside. I don't want to die. I can't die.

 **LUCAS POV**

Apparently I fell asleep because I wake up when I hear Maya's monitor beeping. I see how the line which shows her heartbeat is just a flat line, her heart stopped.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP NOW! HER HEART STOPPED!" I shout and press the emergency button. I stand up when nurses rush in and after them Shawn and Katy.

"What happened?! No, my baby girl, no!" Katy shouts and start immediately cry when she sees Maya. Shawn tries to keep himself together but fails. I can't hold my tears back either.

"You need to go outside, now!" One nurse tells to us and guides us out of the room. They close the curtains so we can't see what's happening.

"She can't die, Shawn, she can't! She's my baby girl!" Katy cries and Shawn holds her tight.

"She's not going to die" Shawn says but doesn't sound convincing at all. This is my fault. It's my fault that she dies. I fall down against the wall and let my head lean on to my knees. I can't handle this.

 **MAYA POV**

This can't be happening. I can't die.

"Maya, it's time to go" I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and see my great grandmother, May Clutterbucket, standing there, with smile.

"I'm not ready! I don't want to die!" I shout at her and I start to cry. I'm scared. She looks like me but she has bangs. She has a purple dress and a flower wreath on her head.

"But Maya, don't you want to go to the light?" She asks and points to the bright light behind her. The light is calling me but I can't go, it's not my time yet.

"I can't! I have to live! I can't leave everybody!"

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, but I'm not done fighting! I have to wake up!"

"Your heart stopped, there's nothing you can do" She says with calm in her voice.

"NO!" I shout

"You have to stop fighting. Some fights are harder than others, and you can't win this one" she says.

"You maybe gave up but I'm not going to do that!"

"I tried to fight back but the battle was too hard, you tried but it's your time to say goodbye"

"NO! I'm not going to leave everybody"

"Sometimes you have to let go"

"I'm not going to do that! Now go, let me live!" I shout and turn again towards my dead-looking body where the doctor still tries to bring me back to life.

"Wake up Maya! WAKE UP! Don't leave your friends like this! Think about Riley, think how sad she would be! And think about Farkle and Lucas, don't do this to them! Think about mom and Shawn, they need you, you need them! Don't give up!" I try to shout to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**MAYA POV**

I open my eyes and look at the roof above me. Did I die? I turn my head and see Lucas, sleeping in the chair.

"Lucas?" I try to ask but my mouth is too dry.

"Lucas?" I ask again and this time I manage to say it out loud. He doesn't hear me so apparently I'm dead. I turn my head back and tears are burning my eyes. I tried to do everything but still it wasn't enough. I don't want to be dead.

"Maya?" Lucas asks and I turn my head again. He creates a big smile. "You're awake!" he says and I can hear how happy he is.

"You can hear me?" I ask quietly which makes him look confused.

"Of course I can hear you, I can't believe you woke up!" He says and rushes to give me a hug. I hug him back and let my tears fall down on my cheeks, happy tears. I didn't die. I survived.

"Why are you crying?" He asks when he lets me go and wipes my tears off from my cheeks.

"I'm just so happy to see you" I say with smile and before I can even realize it, he leans in and kisses my lips. My stomach turns, in a good way and I kiss him back.

"I'm so happy to see you too, alive" he says after he pulls himself away. I hear footsteps coming and see my mom and Shawn entering the room. My mom stops as she sees me and looks me quite with confused look. Then she runs and craps me against her chest.

"Oh, baby girl, you woke up!" she says and Shawn joins the hug.

"We missed you kiddo" he says.

"I missed you too" I say.

For the rest of the day there is always someone with me. I think that they're scared that I might die if I'm alone. They don't even let me sleep alone. Riley visits me almost every hour. I can't imagine how hard this has been for Riley, if she would be in the same position that I am, I would go crazy.

 **One week later.**

It's my first day back at school since the accident happened. The doctors wanted to keep me in the hospital for few days, just to make sure that everything was okay. After that I've been just at home. I haven't talked with Lucas about the kiss. I tried, but every time someone interrupted or I froze and changed the subject. I haven't spoke to Max either. He sent me flowers and "get well soon" card but didn't visit me. I don't blame him. I broke his heart.

I open the front doors and walk in the school. When I walk through the halls I feel how people are staring at me. I don't know if it's pity or judge but it feels weird. I'm about to go to my locker but I see Max taking his books out of his locker. I want to turn around and walk away but it would be too obvious.

"Hey" I greet him when I try to open my locker.

"Hey.." He greets me back with a little surprised voice "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" I say with a smile and he smiles back at me "And are you okay?" I add.

"Yeah, I think I am" he says. I really care about him and never meant to hurt him. He's a great guy and I know that he will make someone very happy.

"I'm sorry about everything" I say

"It's okay, no grudges" he says "I'm sorry I didn't visit you. It just, I wanted to give you some space and for me too. I was really worried though"

"No, it's fine. I understand" I say and he smiles again.

"Well, I have to go now, see you around" He says when he closes his locker.

"Okay, bye" I say before he goes. He didn't seem mad or sad. Maybe he already got over me. That's probably for the best. I put some of my books in the locker. Riley had brought all of my books to me so I could keep up with the others.

"Hey Peaches!" Riley greets me with hug.

"Hello Honey" I greet.

"So, have you already spoke with Lucas?" She asks and I can hear excited tone in her voice.

"No, I haven't seen him yet" I answer

"Me neither. He wasn't with Farkle" she says and her excitement is gone. Where is he? Maybe he is late.

"There he is!" Riley points out and I turn my head to see the boy we've been looking for. I wave my hand when our eyes meet and give him a big smile. He just nods and walks in history class.

"What was that?" I ask immediately when he's gone.

"I have no idea. That was strange" Riley says in shock.

"Let's go" I say and take Riley's hand.

 **Lunchtime**

I go sit with Riley and Farkle. It's obvious how in love they are, both leaning on each other all the time, kissing, holding hands.. Sometimes it's kind of gross.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could have New Year's party?" Riley says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? You want to throw a party?" I ask in disbelief. Riley was the last person who would throw a party. She's too 'good' for that.

"Yes, I want. It'll be fun! It's almost Christmas and it's a family celebration and I want to do something fun with my friends after Christmas. Not that it isn't fun hanging with you Maya" She says. I could complain about that but I don't bother. We are going to spend Christmas with Riley's family.

"And where are you going to have this party?" Farkle asks and Riley gives him the look.

"Well, I was wondering that maybe we could.. I don't know.. Maybe at your house?" She asks with puppy-face. I chuckle.

"I almost guessed that" he says "I have to ask if I can make my parents leave"

"That's great!" Riley says and hugs her boyfriend. Lucas enters the cafeteria and walks past our table.

"Hey, come sit with us!" Farkle says when he's next to our table. Lucas glances at me.

"No thanks" He says and moves on.

"What the hell?" I ask and both Farkle and Riley looks confused. Why didn't he want to sit with us, or with me? I don't think that I've done anything wrong. Still he's been acting weird since this morning.

 **The last lesson**

We have PE but I'm not allowed to attend yet. I sit in the audience and watch while others are playing soccer. I watch Lucas playing, I can see his muscles through his shirt. I still don't understand what's wrong with him. He's been avoiding me all day and I'm sick of it. I stand up and walk in the dressing room. It was no point for me to be here.

"Maya, wait!" I hear someone shout behind me. I turn around and see Lucas standing there, all sweaty but still looking sexy as hell.

"So now you're talking to me? Sorry but this is girls locker room, you can't be here" I snap and he sighs.

"Let me explain" he says.

"I don't want to hear it" I say and start walking away. I feel how he grabs my wrist which makes my body stir a little. He turns me around. He presses his lips against mine and I put my hands around his neck. I feel thousands of butterflies flying in my stomach when I feel his lips moving in sync with mine. I force myself to end the kissing.

"No. You can't do that! You can't act like a jerk and then come and make me feel like that" I lecture.

"I'm healthy" he blurts

"What?"

"I don't have any STIs"

"Oh"

"I thought I'd have Chlamydia since Jennifer told me yesterday that she has. She made me do the tests when we had our little 'thing' and she did hers. She had her results back yesterday. I was worried that I might have it too but my doctor called me few hours ago and told the good news. That's why I've been avoiding you. I didn't want to do anything until I was sure" he explains.

"You still didn't have to be a jerk, you could have just told me"

"I know and I'm sorry" He says, looking his 'sorry' face. I feel kind of stupid since I made my own conclusions. But still he could've told me.

"apology accepted" I say after 'thinking' about it for a minute. I really didn't think about it. I take his hand "So, Ranger Rick… What is this?"

"So, Other one… I don't know" He says imitating me "All that I can say is that you, Maya Hart, are a girl that I have a huge crush on and I would be one very happy Cowboy if you'd kiss me again" I can't do anything but smile.

"And I'd be one very happy Short-stack of Pancakes if you'd kiss me again" I say and he smiles. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me gently closer to his body. He leans down and I reach up so that our lips meet again. At first I kiss him slowly but then more passionately. I let my hand slip under his shirt. I hear how the door opens and I pull myself away.

"Oh, sorry!" a girl named Kelly says when she sees us and rushes away. I look at Lucas and we both start to laugh.

"Maybe we should go" I say

"Yeah, maybe we should" he says and takes my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry but this is the final chapter. It's been amazing how many actually read this story so thank you! I promise that I will come up with different story soon. :)**_

 **8 years later.**

 **MAYA POV**

I'm so nervous that I can't even breathe properly. Okay maybe the fact that my mom is pulling my dress tighter has something to do with it. I look myself at the mirror in front of me. I'm wearing a beautiful white princess wedding dress with sweetheart neckline and silver ornament on the waist. I have my hair up in a curly big bun. I hope he likes how I look.

"Oh Peaches!" Riley says with a smile and few tears fall down on her cheek "You look gorgeous"

"Honey you too" I say and look at her stomach, it looks like it's bigger than few days ago "Did you see the doctor?"

"Yeah, and.." She starts but keeps a pauss to make it more dramatic "We are going to have twins! Two girls!"

"That's great!" I say and hug my best friend and my maid of honor. I know how much she's been wanted to start a family and now she's going to have two babies. I couldn't be more happier for her.

"I know! Farkle is so happy although he kind of wished that the other one would be a boy" She says with chuckle.

"I'm so happy for you kids" My mom says and gives Riley a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Hunter" She says and I know she had to say 'Mrs.' because she still it's cool.

"Riley we got married three years ago. Will you ever call me Katy again?" She asks.

"No" Riley says with big smile.

"We need to go now" Topanga says when she opens the door. She looks at me with teary eyes and big smile before she rushes to give me a hug.

"You look so beautiful Maya" She says.

"Thank you" I say. She's like my other mom and I'm so grateful to have her in my life.

"But seriously we have to go now or your groom will think that you aren't coming" She says.

"We don't want that" I say and suddenly I feel butterflies in my stomach. We leave the room and head outside where the ceremony is held. We decided to have an outdoor wedding because we didn't really like the idea of getting married in the church. We aren't that religious. Thank god the sun is shining and it doesn't look like it's going to rain.

"Okay, Maya you stay here and Shawn will come here soon. Riley and Katy you can go" Topanga guides us.

"This is it Peaches, no turning back now" Riley says.

"I'm so nervous" I admit.

"Don't be. You're marrying one of the most wonderful guys in the world and you two are perfect for each other. There's nothing to be nervous about. Just remember to breath"

"Thank you, for everything" I say and we hug again before she leaves. Shawn comes behind me and like everyone else he looks happy but kind of sad.

"Kiddo, you look amazing" He says when he gives me a hug.

"Thank you" I say. I still don't feel like he's my dad but he is definitely the best father figure there could ever be. I invited my real dad but he said he wouldn't come. I was sad at first but then again why I needed him when I had Shawn?

"Are you ready?" he asks and I nod. The butterflies are there again. We walk down the aisle when the music starts playing and soon my eyes meet with Lucas's. He's standing at the altar in his suit and he looks handsome as hell. He smiles when he sees me and I smile too. This feels right. Lucas meets us at the end of the aisle where Shawn gives me away.

"You look absolutely stunning" Lucas whispers when we walk to the altar where the priest is standing. Riley comes and takes my corsage. I didn't even realize I had that. The priest raises his hands as a sign for everyone else to sit down.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses, to join Maya and Lucas in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying to us the mystical union which is between Christ and His Church. Which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with His presence at the first miracle which He wrought in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of the Apostle Paul to be honorable among all men, and is therefore not to be entered into lightly or inadvisably, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God" The priest starts.

 **Later on.**

"Do you Lucas Friar, take Maya Penelope Hart, to be your beloved wife, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Maya and support her, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love her completely, to console and comfort her during difficult times, to laugh with her and to grieve with her, to share with her life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with her, and to cherish her, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks.

"I do" Lucas answers and looks at me with a big smile.

"Do you Maya Penelope Hart, take Lucas Friar, to be your beloved husband, knowing in your heart that you will be a faithful friend, and a loving companion? On this special day, in the presence of family and friends as witnesses, do you give your sacred vow that you will always be with Lucas and support him, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow? Do you promise to love him completely, to console and comfort him during difficult times, to laugh with him and to grieve with him, to share with him life's simplest but most enduring pleasures, to be truthful and honest with him, and to cherish him, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest now asks from me.

"I do" I say without any hesitation.

"May I have the rings?" The priest asks and Farkle gives him the rings.

"Lucas and Maya's rings are an external and visible sign of the internal and spiritual bond of love which unites their two hearts. Bless these rings, symbols of eternity, beauty and strength. Bless the couple who give them and wear them—may they ever live in harmony, unity, love, and happiness from this day forward."

"Lucas, please repeat after me: Maya, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

"Maya, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." Lucas repeats and puts my ring on my finger.

"Maya, please repeat after me: Lucas, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed."

"Lucas, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I thee wed." I repeat and I feel how tears are burning my eyes. I put his ring on his finger.

"Lucas and Maya, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride" The priest pronounces and Lucas gently pulls me closer to him as he lands a soft kiss on my lips. Everyone around us starts clapping and cheering. Lucas takes my hand and we walk away from the aisle and our families and friends follow us. Normally there would be a car that just married couple would take but instead of car there is horse carriages waiting for us. The horse driver opens the carriage door for us and Lucas helps me climb in. I can see how my mom is crying and Shawn tries to calm her down. Riley looks bubblier than ever and Farkle seems really happy too. I can't wait for them to get married.

"See you at the wedding venue!" Lucas's mom shouts to us before our wagon starts moving.

"How do you feel?" Lucas asks and takes my hand.

"I don't know, good. I mean this is kind of weird right?" I say with chuckle and he nods.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird to start call you Mrs. Friar" He says and laughs.

"That sounds so old. When did we become so old?"

"25 isn't that old" he says "Think about our 20th anniversary, then we're old"

"I like the sound of that. Not the old part but the 20th anniversary part"

"Well I intend to be with you for the rest of my life, like I promised"

"That sounds good" I say and reach up to kiss him.

"I know we didn't write our own vows but I'd like to tell you how I feel about you" He says and looks me right in the eyes.

"Okay"

"We've been eight years together and it's been the most amazing time of my life. I've loved you since the day we started dating. I couldn't imagine that it's possible to love someone this much. You mean the world to me and I don't want ever lose you. I almost did eight years ago and I don't ever want to go through that again. I want to start a family with you, buy a nice house and maybe even have a dog. You're the only person that truly makes me happy. I love you Maya and I'm the most luckiest man in the world to get to call you my wife" Lucas says and tears are burning my eyes. I have to clear my throat before I can say anything.

"I want to thank you Lucas, for being there for me. You've always stood up for me even when everybody else has turn their backs on me. You're my rock. I can tell you everything, even the things I'm too scared to tell Riley. You make me happy, you make me smile when I'm sad, you always make me laugh. I'm grateful to have you in my life. I never believed that anything good would happen in my life, but you have gave me my hope back. I love you Ranger Rick and I will love you for the rest of my life" I say and he looks at me with big smile. He pulls me gently closer and I lean in to kiss him. This where I want to be, by his side, for the rest of my life.


End file.
